


No hay escapatoria

by BelenYesica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha kids - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Heinoustuck, Body Horror, F/M, Humor, beta kids - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelenYesica/pseuds/BelenYesica
Summary: John Egbert escribe sus ultimas palabras antes de convertirse en un monstruo. Con la esperanza de que otras sesiones puedan salvarse.La heredera Crocker encuentra un mensaje.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Testamento
> 
> Recomiendo leer con la canción Evanescence - Imaginary.

Fuiste demasiado ingenuo al pensar que el juego podría salvarte.

Sabias que te transformaría, pero querías evitarlo de todas formas, deseabas una vida "normal" si así podría decirse, porque nunca conociste la normalidad, o tal vez eras tu el único anormal, y loco. Aunque, claro esa clase de pensamientos jamas vino a tu mente.  
Aunque sobre todo, añorabas a tus amigos. Los querías de vuelta, Rose ya no era la misma chica, Dave solo es molesto, y Jade se convirtió en ruda.

No podías esperar a que eso te sucediera. Por eso descargaste Sburb, y mandaste el archivo a tus amigos para que jugaran contigo, hace unos cuantos meses.

Todo se retraso, primero Rose, después Dave, luego Jade, y por ultimo el.  
Aunque tu no dejarías que tu metamorfosis se apropiara de ti.

Por eso en tu cumpleaños numero trece fuiste el primero en entrar.

Todavía lo recuerdas como si fueras ayer.

Rose dejo caer un mueble en tu mano, cuando traías un vaso de agua.  
Nunca supiste si ella lo hizo a propósito, y si no pues era una buena actriz. Ella se disculpo, reiteradas veces, sin embargo, no sabes si solo era una broma de su parte por el ultimo mensaje que había dejado " 3:> ".  
Quizás si fue un accidente, de todas formas no lo sabrás ahora.

Dave tenia intenciones ocultas, por el estúpidamente no sacaste los pequeños vidrios de tu brazo, ademas de poner un suero que el te había enviado, que era "Suero de transmutación".  
Lo tenia todo planeado. Tu brazo ahora era un masacre, los vidrios se hundían cada vez más, sin parar, pero como todo un idiota decidiste discutir con tu ex-mejor amigo en vez de sacarlos, hasta que poseíste la sensación de que los vidrios empezaban a rozar tu hueso, enseguida lo quitaste, sin sentir ningún dolor.  
Permaneciste callado, y sollozando silenciosamente, sin querer despertar a tu desmayado papa.

Jade no respeto la decisión de querer a tu padre vivo.  
Ella te engaño, cuando los dos se encontraban afuera ella lo mantuvo allí, asegurandole una muerte segura.  
Incluso aunque este demacro tu ojo con el mismo cuchillo que fallo al tu esquivarlo. Para luego cortar tu brazo con una hacha.  
Solo querías que el parada, era menos doloroso de lo que pensaste, creías que seria por el suero que Strider te dio, aun así eso no remediaba tu sufrimiento.

Rápidamente huiste a una velocidad increíble.  
La puerta permaneció estancada gracias a la heladera, cortesía de Jade. Tu padre considero el hecho de que comenzabas a transmutar, así que te dejaría tranquilo por fin.  
El se iría a la tienda.

Tus lagrimas no paraban de brotar. Con tu inocencia obedeciste todos los mandamientos de tu amiga para así entrar al juego.

Lo lograste.

Entraste a Tierra de Sombra y Viento, al fin te salvarías de ser un terrible monstruo , estabas tan feliz que ni siquiera notaste la inexistencia de Papa en casa.  
Tan contento que bailaste hasta que alguien te mando un mensaje, o algunos.

[TTT] abrió un memo a bordo de "Operación"

TTT: John, no quiero interrumpirte en tu gracioso baile, pero esto es mejor.    
GGG: asi que sera mejor que respondas    
EBB: ¿cuales son las buenas noticias?    
TGG: querras decir tus malas noticias    
TGG: porque para nosotras son buenas    
EBB: ¿que?    
EBB: voy a evitar la transformación ¡y mi papa no me atacara!    
EBB: creo que ya nada puede afectarme ahora B)    
TTT: Lo siento.    
TTT: No puedo decirselo yo.    
GGG: john, tu papa esta muerto    
GGG: hackie la computadora de rose y cerre todas las ventanas, a excepción de la tu habitación, y la puerta con demasiados muebles    
EBB: ¡¿que?!    
EBB: ¡eso no es cierto!    
EBB: ¡mi papa esta bien!    
EBB: ¡ademas no estoy encerrado! 

Caminas con un mal presentimiento inspeccionando cada habitación en busca de tu guardián, sin cerrar el pesterchum.  
Tus intentos para sacar todos los muebles fueron en vano, realmente intentarlo era estúpido, no podrías por lo mucho que lo intentaras, eran muchos y enormes, tu solo eres un debilucho.  
Fuiste en busca de las ventanas... no había ventanas, ahora solo era pared.  
Estabas encerrado en tu propia casa. Te preguntaste porque tus amigos o "amigos" harían algo así, volviste a tu alcoba.

EBB: ¡¿a donde esta mi papa?!    
EBB: ¡¿por que me encerraron?!    
TGG: asi lo decidimos todos    
EBB: ¡¿espera, estuvieron conversando sin mi todo este tiempo?!    
TGG: si    
GGG: rose creo este grupo cuando fue transmutada    
GGG: este chat fue creado para nosotros solo para cuando transmutemos    
TGG: tu te tardaste mas    
GGG: yo fui la ultima    
GGG: y ahora tu eres el siguiente, john    
EBB: ¿QUE?    
EBB: ¡¿QUE CARAJOS QUIEREN DECIR CON ESO?!    
TGG: que venimos a por ti 

"No, no, no, no, no, no" No puedes creerlo, ¿Acaso tus amigos querían obligarte a transmutar, diste un vistazo a la única ventana que quedaba, y había algo extraño que ni con tus lentes podías visualizar por lo lejano que se encontraba, estabas asustando, te fue imposible moverte por unos momentos.

EBB: ¡¿por que son así?!    
TGG: por la transmutacion    
TTT: Mira el lado bueno, John.    
TTT: ¡Podrás ser uno de los nuestros! :3    
TTT: No te sentirás incomprendido, ¡Seremos iguales!    
EBB: ¡pero yo no quiero esto! 

EctoBiologist dejo de molestar al chat a las 8:56

Ellos te traicionaron, todos lo hicieron. Ahora solo podías esperar a que tu fin llegara.

O tal vez no.

Quizás, puedas hacer algo por los demás niños que buscan la salvación en este juego, aunque sabes que no es mi posible, con tu historia podrías ayudarlos.

Tus dedos hacían clic ágilmente, moviendo las articulaciones de una manera no tan saludable, mientras el miedo y las lagrimas te carcomían, ya estabas cansado de todo esto.  
Lo único que anhelabas era seguir siendo tu, sabes como terminaron tus amigos, se esfumaron en diciembre.

Algo se aproximaba, podías oírlos. Acercándose a la ventana.

El ultimo pulso; publicar. Cerrando todo, apagando la computadora.  
Ellos estaban en la ventana.  
Sacaste tu martillo.

Haz perdido.


	2. Obsequio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomiendo leer escuchando Deadmau5 - Creep.

Tus parpados se abrían a paso lento, aunque solo por dos segundos, luego te despertaste casi de golpe.  
Haz tenido un sueño rarisimo, o tal vez era una pesadilla.

Trataba de tu abuelo. A este su amiga le tiro por accidente un gran mueble, otro de sus amigos lo engañaba para que transmutara, su cuidador le amputaba un brazo y degollaba su ojo, para que después otra "amiga" lo dejara morir.

Sin duda lo que debió de haber pasado fue muy duro para Nanno, pero dudas que sea real, solo fue una pesadilla y no sabes como se convirtió un monstruo el, ademas, en los viejos tiempos uno transmutaba operándose.  
Hoy en día las vacunas obligatorias te ayudan a mutar de una manera más "natural" tanto que la operación ya no es necesaria, aunque algunos padres siguen optando por esta vieja técnica.

Te levantas dirigiéndote a tu pequeño armario, no podías comenzar un nuevo día sin cambiar tu pijama.

Traes tu ropa común, falda blanca, remera del mismo color, zapatillas iguales, ¡Y nunca faltarían tus lentes! Sin estos no podrías ver nada.

Así que tu eres Jane Crocker, heredarías tu compañía Crocker a la mayoría de edad de no ser porque tu bisabuela Betty sigue viva, y sea inmortal.  
Tienes doce años, no obstante, en dos meses sera tu cumpleaños. Prefieres no pensar en la fase de convertirse en una bestia, ademas, los haz aceptado... un poco.

Hoy es el día en que Sburb llegara a tu vivienda, solo necesitas esperar y revisar muy bien por si el correo llega.

...

Quizás, puedas hacer algo más que simplemente esperar.

Tomas del baúl tu tiara, es probable que alguno de tus amigos este activo, mmmmh, no. Ninguno lo esta.

Bajas las escaleras, buscando algo interesante que hacer, podrías encontrar a Papa y hacer un pastel.

Te diriges a la cocina, no sin contemplar la fotografía de tu Nanno.  
Su padre quería que el sea un gran bromista, en tu sueño. Curiosamente la criatura con la que fue "fusionada" es muy parecida a el, demasiado.  
Antes de hacer un gran largo, tardado pensamiento sacudes un poco tu cabeza.

Vuelves a tu objetivo.

Papa no esta en el comedor, mucho menos la nevera, por alguna extraña razón.

Aunque si hay algo; un regalo.

Indagas un poco al revisar como es. Envoltura blanca, listón fucsia de seda, junto a una carta.  
No lo dudas, abres la carta.

"para jane

este es un pequeño regalo por cortesía mía, te sera útil como mi heredera

de betty"

 

Ahora estas mucho mas curiosa de este regalo con pequeños hoyos. Lo despedazas con tus manos, dándote cuenta que es una jaula grande, adentro se hallaba un gato blanco.

Cogiste el felino, lo observaste por un momento, era un gato totalmente normal, demasiado ordinario, sin ninguna falta de extremidad, ningún miembro de más, solo un gato regular.  
También miras algo de más; es macho.

Ignoras su apariencia por más atípica que sea, curiosamente es lo más normal.

Liberas al felino de su prisión, manteniendolo cerca tuyo, pero no tomas.

¿Cual seria un nombre apropiado para tu nueva mascota? En serio, no viene ningún alias para tu nuevo compañero, pero tal vez Roxy pueda ayudarte en este labor.

\- ¿Que? ¿Donde esta? - Te sorprendes al ver que el gato a desaparecido, bueno, seguramente este rondando por ahí.

Ahora tienes que elegir entre saludar a Papa o conseguirle un nombre.

\- Mmmmmmmmh - Pones tu mano a tu mentón pensando.

Mejor optas por ver si el correo llego. No, no hay nada.  
Por la ventana en que lo haz visto también te diste cuenta que Papa no esta en casa, según la carta que te dejo fue a pagar algunas boletas

Tu te sientas en el sofá, todos tus amigos están conectados. Te preguntas con quienes estarán hablando, si Jake con Roxy, o el solo estará haciendo nada, o Dirk con Jake, o con Roxy, o puede que los tres hablen juntos, aunque lo dudas.  
Sea lo que sea, confías en tus amigos aunque eso no te impide hablar con ellos.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] empezó a molestar a tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

GG: Roxy.   
GG: Mi bisabuela me ha obsequiado un felino, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como llamarlo.   
GG: Y como a ti te gustan los gatos pensé que podrías darle un buen nombre.   
TG: un gatito   
GG: ...   
TG: ¿como es?   
GG: Su raza es angora turco, de ojos verdes.   
GG: Para mi sorpresa es totalmente normal.   
GG: Te mandaría una foto de no ser que no se a donde esta.   
GG: Pero toda la casa esta cerrada, así que no hay forma que haya salido al exterior.   
GG: Ademas, es macho.   
TG: ya veo.   
TG: ¿que te parece curie?   
GG: Lo pensare.   
TG: o sievert   
GG: ¡Es el correo!   
GG: Debo irme. 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] dejo de molestar a tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

Cierras tu conversación como también lo haces con pesterchum, con un clic imaginario que es suficiente para que funcione, según la tiara.  
A la misma vez, desatiendes el mensaje de tu otro amigo.

Al igual que el juego llega, tu cuidador hace lo mismo. Su auto lo estaciona, revisa, y guarda todo en su sylladex.

El da uno de sus pasos fuertes, estas acostumbrada, el es un monstruo después de todo.

El te pregunta si abriste el regalo de tu bisabuela, a lo que tu asientes.  
Tu le pides el juego, el no tiene ningún problema en dártelo.

El te avisa que ha encontrado tres regalos tuyos, tu rostro muestra ligero asombro, no esperabas que eso se tardara tan poco.

Vuelves a tu habitación. Parece que alguien estaba tratando de hablar contigo.

timaeusTestified [TT] ha empezado a molestar gutsyGumshoe [GG]

TT: Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna.   
TT: Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna. 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] molesta a timaeusTestified [TT]

GG: Dirk, llevo desde un mes diciéndote que me llames por mi nombre; ¡Jane!.   
GG: Solo porque Detective Pony te ha demostrado que Anna podría ser un muy buen nombre para mi, ¡Eso no significa que puedes nombrarme como tu quieras!   
TT: Te he recalcado que me llames Lil Dick, Anna.   
GG: ¡Sabes que no haré algo como eso!   
TT: Aun así, Haz recibido la copia de sburb.   
GG: No puedo creer lo irritable que eres ahora.   
TT: No se que esperabas de mi, gordis.   
GG: ¡No estoy gorda!   
TT: Estas rellena de amor.   
GG: Volvamos a lo importante. Si, he recibido el juego.   
TT: Volvamos a lo de antes. Quieres que te rellene, porque he oído que soy muy bueno en eso. 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] a dejado de molestar a timaeusTestified [TT]

TT: Olvídalo, he recordado que soy homosexual. 

A veces, no puedes creer lo mucho que ha cambiado tu buen amigo Dirk después de la transmutación.  
De vez en cuando tienes la idea de que no volverás a ser la misma, por ende seria el fin de tu vida, cosa que te aterra.

golgothasTerror [GT] ha empezado a molestar a gutsyGumshoe [GG]

GT: Aloha.   
GG: Jake.   
GG: No esperaba realmente un mensaje tuyo. :B   
GT: ¿Ya tienes la copia de Sburb?   
GG: Por supuesto, ha llegado hace poco.   
GG: Ademas, mi bisabuela me ha dado un regalo, ¿Quieres saber que es?   
GT: No.   
GT: Deberíamos de retrasar nuestra aventura en Sburb.   
GT: Dirk y Roxy han comenzado a rendir las materias que se llevaron del año pasado.   
GT: Seria injusto y perjudicial que empezáramos un juego cuando ellos tienen importantes deberes.   
GG: Oh, Jake.   
GG: Tienes razón. Pero me temo que Dirk esta libre de eso, y con el cambio de Roxy estoy más que segura que pasara todo sin problema.   
GT: Aun así, Roxy y yo no podremos jugar de momento. 

golgothasTerror [GT] a dejado de molestar a gutsyGumshoe [GG]

¿Cuando el chico que te gustaba se volvió tan descortés? Claro, luego de diciembre. Suspiras, no lo conoces en la vida real, aunque si sabias que el solo era un chico inocente, un poco ingenuo, aun así le guardabas aprecio. Pero ahora... ahora apenas lo reconoces. 

La verdad es que tu esperabas que con este juego pudieran acercarse más, en términos de amistad. Desde que se volvieron monstruos su relación se ha 'roto' en cierta manera, te haz vuelto un poco distante por su cambio, ¡Y ellos cambiaron demasiado! Extrañas los momentos de felicidad que pasabas con ellos.

Una idea viene a tu cabeza. Incluso aunque ellos no quieran jugar sabes que no te dejarían sola, después de todo para eso son los amigos, asimismo, Jake jamas menciono que Dirk no quería jugar, a lo mejor podría aprovechar esa irritabilidad.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] ha empezado a molestar a timaeusTestified [TT]

GG: Es bueno que hayas recordado tu orientación sexual, indiferente a la mía.   
GG: Te haré una propuesta, seras mi jugador del servidor, incluso podrás llamarme de esa forma, con tal de jugar sburb, ahora.   
TT: Eso seria divertido.   
TT: Entonces aceptare tu propuesta, Anna.   
GG: Perfecto. Estaré instalando el juego. 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] a dejado de molestar a timaeusTestified [TT]

Ugh, tus ojos están llenándose de migrañas, supones que ya es tiempo de quitarte la tiara.


	3. Encerrado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomiendo leer escuchando Yan Vosly - Miniatures.

[TTG] abrió un memo a bordo de "Operación".

TGG: hay algo de lo que quiero hablar   
TGG: esa es la razon por la que abro este memo en particular   
GTT: ¿Entonces? Ve hablando.   
TGG: he notado el cambio de janey hacia nosotros   
TGG: la razon es obvia   
TGG: nuestra transmutacion ha sido de gran sorpresa para ella   
GTT: Ve al grano.   
TGG: opto por esperar los dos meses debidos antes de jugar sburb   
TGG: cuatro dias despues de su cumpleaños   
TTT: Me siento como un villano de alguna pelicula con estos planes.   
TTT: Ustedes no.   
GTT: No realmente.   
TGG: anelo que la espera no les sea imcumplible   
TGG: tambien deseo un poco de alcohol y magos   
GTT: Desearia no haber escuchado eso.   
TGG: janey me llama   
TGG: jakey pon alguna exusa para no jugar 

[TGG] Se retiro del memo.

TTT: Así que estamos tu y yo, por fin solos.   
GTT: Aja, ¿Tienes algo importante que decirme?   
TTT: Si. Pero no te lo diré hoy, adiós. 

[TTT] Se retiro del memo.

Giras tu cabeza, tu hermano dejo la copia de Sburb a donde se lo pediste, estas aliviado por eso.  
Seguir otro día en este maldito hospital internado es como una maldición, para tu suerte tu bro te dio tu Iphone y netbook, sino si seria una tortura.

¡Pero con este juego saldrás de una maldita vez este lugar! Todavía no entiendes la razón del porque te aprisionaron, si eres perfectamente capaz de moverte y hablar... a medias.

La puerta comienza a abrirse, ¿Quien podrá ser? Los doctores que volverán a realizarte una operación, o tu hermano.

Eres afortunado, no es nadie mas ni menos que el segundo.

Tu guardián siempre iba bien vestido, esta no es la excepción, traía su smoking negro, con corbata roja.

El se acerco a ti, mirándote fijamente con esas pupilas de engranajes.

\- Dirk, tu sabes -

\- No, obviamente no lo se, si simplemente me lo dijeras como buen bro... - A pesar de tu respuesta el no se inmuto.

\- Tal vez las cosas no salieron como lo esperado, pero tienes que hablarme -

\- ¡Estoy hablándote, zopenco! - Ahora te enteras de la razón del porque a Lil Cal le gustaba burlarse de tu hermano, el esta actuando realmente estúpido en este momento, para nada Strider.

\- Haz algo - Una parte de ti resiste el impulso de pegarle, es tu hermano después de todo, pero otra parte de ti no piensan lo mismo. Aunque tu sabes muy bien que luego de que te "arreglen" no pensaras lo mismo, entonces podrás darle una hostia bien merecida.

\- No, Bro. Quitame de este lugar, estoy perfectamente bien. No sabes lo espantoso que es este hospital, las enfermeras momias son putas. No es divertido - El mayor suspiro - Para ti tal vez sea una decepción un hermano que le encante los hombres, per-

El se alejaba.  
No había razón para seguir intentando dialogar con el, no causaría efecto. Pronto nadie se encontraba en esa desolada habitación.

Seguramente hablar con tu buena amiga te suba el animo, después de todo como Lil Dick a nadie le gusta estar deprimido.

timaeusTestified [TT] ha empezado a molestar gutsyGumshoe [GG]

TT: Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna.  
TT: Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna. 

¿Que estará haciendo Crocker como para ignorar tu insistentes mensajes? Eres demasiado irritable como para parar, esto te si que te esta haciendo feliz.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] molesta a timaeusTestified [TT]

GG: Dirk, llevo desde un mes diciéndote que me llames por mi nombre; ¡Jane!   
GG: Solo porque Detective Pony te ha demostrado que Anne podría ser un muy buen nombre para mi, ¡Eso no significa que puedes nombrarme como tu quieras!   
TT: Te he recalcado que me llames Lil Dick, Anna.   
GG: ¡Sabes que no haré algo como eso!   
TT: Aun así, ¿Haz recibido la copia de sburb?   
GG: No puedo creer lo irritable que eres ahora.   
TT: No se que esperabas de mi, gordis.   
GG: ¡No estoy gorda!   
TT: Estas rellena de amor.   
GG: Volvamos a lo importante. Si, he recibido el juego.   
TT: Volvamos a lo de antes. ¿Quieres que te rellene? Porque he oído que soy muy bueno en eso. 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] a dejado de molestar a timaeusTestified [TT].

TT: Olvídalo, he recordado que soy homosexual. 

timaeusTestified [TT] a dejado de molestar a gutsyGumshoe [GG].

Eso te ha puesto contento, y la conversación fue divertida, deberías volver a repetirlo en algún momento.

Lo malo es que ningún amigo tuyo esta conectado.

Así que captacholgas tu caro celular, quitas de tu sylladex tu netbook, automáticamente cae una toalla a tu cabeza, que vuelves a captchalogar en otra parte.  
Ro-Lalo habrá dejado bien en claro que lamentable no podremos jugar Sburb hasta el cumpleaños de Anna, lo cual es una gran pena.

Sin embargo, eso no te priva de revisar GameFAQs para informarte más del juego que estaras jugando.

Y sin duda no ha sido una mala idea, una usuaria apodada chumHandle ha estado subiendo tutoriales muy útiles.

Llenas tu plástica cabecita de vastos conocimientos sobre Sburb, por unos cinco minutos, uno de tus amigos quiere contactar contigo.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] ha empezado a molestar a timaeusTestified [TT].

GG: Es bueno que hayas recordado tu orientación sexual, indiferente a la mía.   
GG: Te haré una propuesta, seras mi jugador del servidor, incluso podrás llamarme de esa forma, con tal de jugar sburb, ahora.   
TT: Eso seria divertido.   
TT: Entonces aceptare tu propuesta, Anna.   
GG: Perfecto. Estaré instalando el juego. 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] a dejado de molestar a timaeusTestified [TT].

Agarras la copia, metiendola a tu netbook, el juego comienza a instalarse.

Finalmente Sburb ya es jugable.  
Deberías de mandar a Jake y Roxy unas capturas.

[TTT] Abrió un memo a bordo de "Juego"

TTT: Miren esto. 

[TTT] mando archivo. Casa-Crocker.png

GTT: Hijo de puta.   
TGG: ...   
TTT: Piensan jugar Sburb ahora.   
TGG: no nos dejas otra opcion   
GTT: Ademas, ¿Cual fue la maldita razon por la que te uniste al juego con ella?   
TTT: Tratos.   
GTT: ¿Sobre que?   
TTT: Cosas. 

[GTT] dejo de participar en el memo.  
[TGG] dejo de participar en el memo.

[TTT] dejo de participar en el memo.

 

Es divertido jugar a las marionetas.  
Haz movido algunos objetos solo con tal de entretener al padre de Crocker. Sin embargo, cuando trataste de crear el kernelsprite ese gato extrañamente ordinario metió las narices en donde no debía, el o ella transporto a Poppo. Esto no podía quedarse sin castigo, así que lo ibas a mandar con RS para que lo disecara. Pero su plan no dio frutos al este desaparecer.  
Pareciera que el sprite tendría que esperar. Asimismo, tendría que preguntarle a Jane como se llama el gato.

timaeusTestified [TT] comenzó a molestar a gutsyGumshoe [GG].

TT: Tu tienes un pequeño o pequeña felino/a.   
TT: Cual es su nombre.   
GG: Todavía no encuentro un nombre adecuado para el.   
GG: Lalonde sugirió Curie o Sievert, pero no logro decidirme.  
GG: ¿Tal vez debería de combinarlos?   
GG: Curie Sievert es un lindo nombre.   
TT: Seria el nombre perfecto para una anciana hippie.   
GG: ¿Algo más que quieras agregar a la conversación?   
TT: Tienes una baraja de conflictos, tu propia arma.   
GG: Si, mi cucharon.   
TT: No me digas que estas utilizando la tiara.   
GG: Si lo hubiese echo te habría mentido. Ahora mismo utilizo mi computadora.   
TT: (Reproducete: acuéstate con todo el barrio).   
TT: (Consume: Ser Paquita la del barrio).   
TT: (Obedece: Seguir a una dictadora).   
TT: (Mantente dormida: sigue en la cama, recuerda que sigues con tus vecinos). 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] dejo de molestar a timaeusTestified [TT].

Supones que podrías molestar a otro de tus amigos. Espera...

\- La condición del paciente Strider no muestra progreso, deberemos de recurrir a medidas extremas, ¿Hay suficiente doctores para la nueva operación? -

\- Me temo que la grandiosa mayoría esta ocupada, los pocos disponibles no serán suficientes, sin embargo, encargare a la secretaria que haga una lista de enfermeros para mañana - Hablo esta vez una voz femenina.

\- Bien, vuelve a tu trabajo, señorita Claire -

Dios, tendría que apresurarse. Ya no eran tiempos de payasadas mañana volverían a operarlo.

 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] molesta a timaeusTestified [TT].

GG: ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo?   
TT: Rap.   
GG: ...   
TT: Modifico tu hogar como si fuera tu papi.   
TT: Joder. ¿Sabes lo que es daddy issues?   
GG: ¿Que? No, no se que significa.   
TT: Bien. No lo busques en google, yo podría enseñarte.   
TT: En realidad toda esta mierda son artefactos del juego, lo necesitaras para entrar a Sburb.   
GG: Okey, ¿Podrías al menos explicarme como funciones estos artilugios?   
TT: Claro. Prepárate, porque esto demorada. 

> Después de un montón de chistes que solo hacían irritar y largos pesterchums sobre el funcionamiento de Sburb.

TT: Ahora deja de mirar como tontina al torno de Totems, y haz tu trabajo.   
TT: Ve y salta en el cruxtuder.   
GG: Bien.   
TT: Pero antes de eso asalta a tu padre.   
GG: Dirk, ¿Que carajos?   
TT: Roba su celular, esa es la única forma de que hablemos mientras recorres tu casa.   
GG: Debe de haber otra forma, volveré a utilizar tiaracop. 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] a dejado de molestar a timaeusTestified [TT].

*Slap* Pones tu mano en en tu cara, en forma de desaprobación.

Crocker sube al cruxtuder, y da un salto, aunque automáticamente cae.

timaeusTestified [TT] comenzó a molestar a gutsyGumshoe [GG].

TT: Anna, levántate.   
TT: Debes de sacar la viga de cruxite, ademas la cuenta regresiva ya ha empezado.   
TT: Aunque tal vez deberías de llamar a tu padre para que lo quite, viéndote desde aquí no creo que seas muy fuerte.   
GG: Por alguna razón, tengo un ligero presentimiento de que esto lo vivieron nuestros ancestros.   
GG: Suena estúpido, huh.   
TT: No tanto, algunas veces tengo esa sensación. Pero me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que es, así que lo borro.   
TT: Ahora pon algo de utilidad en el kernelsprite, como tu Poppo.   
GG: Bueno. 

Jane trata de llevar la estatua de su abuelo al kernel, pero falla rotundamente. Así que decides ayudarla con tus poderes de jugador de servicio.

La oji-azul jadea al ver a Curie Sievert transportando la estatua.

TT: Parece que Curie Sievert sera un problema en el ano para tu sesión.   
TT: Mata al gato.   
GG: ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡No pienso hacer algo así!   
TT: Por que no.   
TT: Vamos, Anna. Si aun así deseas tener una mascota yo puedo regalarte un conejo.   
TT: O hacerlo.   
GG: Ignorare lo que haz dicho.   
TT: Si el gato vuelve a molestar no dudare en matarlo con el libro de Sassacre, y no la versión resumirá.   
TT: Ve al designix perfora, ya sabes que hacer.   
TT: Yo te recomendaría que utilizaras una banana.   
GG: Si, señor. 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] a dejado de molestar a timaeusTestified [TT].

Realmente, no pensaste que ella haría. Una pequeña sonrisa viene a tu rostro, es divertido como Crocker puede ser inteligente y algo escéptica, pero también parece ser algo ingenua.

En el momento que termina revisas cuanto tiempo queda.

2:13

Mierda, lo peor es que el meteorito ya se acerca.

timaeusTestified [TT] comenzó a molestar a gutsyGumshoe [GG].

TT: Lleva la carta perforada en la ranura del torno de Tótems, rápido.   
TT: Vamos, mueve ese culo al proxeneta.   
GG: ¡Dirk!   
TT: Lil Dick*   
GG: Big Dork*   
TT: Sugoi.   
TT: Pero en serio, hazlo. No tenemos todo el día. 

Jane vuelve a su habitación en donde hace lo que su jugador de servicio le ordena.

Unas pinzas salen del artefacto, utiliza la viga de cruxite poniéndolo. Empieza a girar y las púas lo modifican.

¡Felicidades, ahora tu viga de cruxite ha evolucionado a tótem!

La pelinegra automáticamente va Alquimizador a donde deja la cosa azul.

El artilugio hace su trabajo. Una planta de banano aparece y un plátano cae, a lo que Anna lo logra agarrar a tiempo.

1:45

Por un momento todo queda en negro en la netbook del paciente, lo ultimo que vio fue a Jane comiendo la banana, lo cual fue realmente divertido.

Al comerlo ella entra al medium, en donde ve una nave roja y su tiara empezando a dar muchos dolores de cabeza, demasiados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que no entienden el chiste de Paquita la del Barrio ella es una cantante latinoamericana que es muy obesa.


	4. Barco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomiendo leer escuchando TIN - Ticking (Daycore).

John admiraba los dotes de Rose como madre para Casey. Lalonde le enseñaba a coser, aunque la pequeña criatura tuviera dificultades debido a la falta de brazos, sin embargo, con el tiempo parecía acostumbrarse a utilizar los dedos de su pie.  
Entonces fue y plasmo un beso en el cachete de su novia, ella se limito a cerrar sus ojos debido a la poca movilidad en su boca.

Quizás, antes de volver al presente de la sesión beta tengamos que revisar su pasado.

Pasar por la transmutación no fue tan malo como Egbert había pensado.  
Después de su cambio el volvió a sentirse cómodo con sus amigos. Y logro hasta comenzar una relación amorosa.

Los niños tenían sus diversos sprites. John tenia a su Nanna, quien a la muerte de su padre tomo el rol de guardiana para el. Rose a Jasper quien era un excelente amigo igual de alegre que ella, combinado con uno de sus libros sobre Cthulhu. Dave a uno de los peluches de su hermano, que curiosamente si le encantan esas marionetas, y Lalonde creyendo que no... Jade a un muñeco de horrorterror, quien a veces puede ser muy extrovertido, aunque otras veces es tenebroso.

Uno de los mayores problemas que pasaron fue aceptar que su yo del sueño era un humano normal, la transmutación al momento de tenerlo es algo que no quieres dejar atrás. Afrontar el hecho de que volverían a ser humanos ordinarios fue algo temeroso, en especial porque se sentían inseguros.  
Matar a Jack Noir fue sin duda la cosa más difícil de todo el juego, sobre todo porque había que empezar con el Midnight Crew, pero al final lo lograron. Torturarlos fue una de las mejores experiencias, los mejor es que todavía siguen vivos.

Sus gritos son como una sinfonía, las suplicas de acabar con su vida son melodías. 

Aun así, los jugadores siempre fueron leales a la reina y al rey, aunque jamas quisieron buscar la paz entre Prospit y Derse.  
Suponen que por esa razón Derse venció y Prospit perdió.  
Lo cual fue una pena, los hermanos de cabellos oscuros se habían encariñado con los soberanos quienes eran unos magníficos gobernantes, la señorita Paint quien hacia deliciosa comida, y la Mendicante Peregrina con su valentía y honor.

Tu y tu hermana siguen recordando el trato que Derse les dio a ustedes; respeto, los únicos que tenían permisos de que hacer con ustedes eran los reyes y sus amigos. Pero los Strilondes quienes habían ido con su verdadero cuerpo aprovecharon su momento de debilidad por un rato, pobre de sus débiles cuerpos ya no quedo un rastro de pureza. Aunque no es como si les importara, al despertar todo fue una conversación graciosa, incluso ustedes se rieron.

No obstante, dormir no fue lo mismo.

Lamentablemente, ante la muerte de tu padre, los guardianes de tus amigos perecieron también, fue algo difícil de procesar. Rose hizo servicio a los horroterror quienes le relevaron útiles conocimientos, si no fuera por ella no sabrían de la existencia de Alfa sesión. Luego Jade se aisló ante la muerte de su abuelo, no se la volvió a ver en semanas, cuando regreso ella poseía del barco en que ahora tripulan. Después Dave trato de actuó como si no tuviera emociones, según el para honrar a su hermano, el con sus poderes de tiempo avanzo lo mas rápido que pudo para llegar a la cronología correcta. Mientras que tu reemplazaste la falta de tu padre con tu Nanna, de esa forma no llorarías por su muerte, ademas si no fuera por ti todos estarían locos de aburrimiento.

Entonces tienen que esperar cuatrocientos años porque ellos se encuentran ubicados en el futuro, sin embargo, fue acelerado a dos meses.

\- Hey, Cheshire. Adivina quien esta llevado ahora un ridículo "disfraz" - Dice con una sonrisa un poco coqueta.

\- ¿Que tal si me lo muestras, chico Eggbert? - Desafió contenta como siempre.

\- Claro, Rose -

John se giro con intenciones de dirigirse a una habitación, pero Lalonde lo sacudió con sus tentáculos. - ¡Mis brazos! ¡Mis brazos! ¡No tengo brazos! - Bromeo con una voz chillante, imitando la de su pareja, tratando de no dejarse llevar por las risas.

\- ¡Hahahah R-rose detente haahahha! ¡Tengo que mostrarte la b-broma! - Ella se detuvo.

John agarro su mano y la llevo a la habitación. Allí se encontraba Dave con su equipo de DJ.

\- ¿Que? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara? - Dice al verlos contener la risa. La pareja no pudieron reprimir por tanto tiempo la risa. Sin lograr contener las carcajadas, Rose y John explotan no sin antes decir ella algo.  
\- Daaaaaaaave, todo esta mal contigo - Intenta responder Lalonde a risas.

Alguien grita.

\- ¡Chicos, la comida esta lista! ¡Vengan ahora! - Los tres amigos no se sorprendieron, Jade era un poco impaciente, grosera y hasta exigente, lo normal.

\- ¿En serio que tengo en mi bello rostro? - Pregunto tratando de librarse de la broma, puesto que ya habría que lidiar con la pelinegra.  
\- Deberías verlo por ti mismo - Confiesa sacando un espejo de su sylladex para Dave, Rose suelta una pequeña risa.  
\- ¿Penes en la cara? John pensé que eras homofobico. Ahora dame un pañuelo -

Egbert vuelve a quitar de su sylladex lo que el (ya no tan) rubio pide. Strider frota hasta darse cuenta que no saldrá. - John... ¿Hay alcohol en este barco? -  
\- ¿Alcohol? Dave solo quítate la mascara. Es lo que todos llevamos esperando desde meses -  
\- ¡Años luz, Dave! - Dijo la felina haciendo rodar sus ojos - Escucha, debajo de mi cama hay ron, pero solo lo utilizaras para tu romántica cita con Jade ¿Okey? -  
\- ¿Cita romántica con Harley...? No -

Con esas ultimas palabras el híbrido salio de la habitación.  
\- Caw -

Era la bestia. Aquellos peligrosos ojos verdes llenos de enojo se posaron a los de el, sus filosos dientes eran exhibidos, su largo y abundante cabello negro como el carbón siempre despeinado, indomable. Jade es una belleza exótica.

\- ¡Estuve llamándolos y nadie vino! ¡Podría habérmelo comido todo yo sola! ¿O prefieren comer los azucarados postres de Nanna? - Su voz denota cierto disgusto pero sobre todo furia, normal cuando ves a una persona con miembros masculinos en el rostro.  
\- Bien, Harley - Ignorando la disputa.  
\- ¿Estas. Buscando. Algo, chico cool? - Dijo intentando mantener la voz lo más neutral posible, tratando de no mostrar enfado al ver a su compañero con miembros masculinos dibujados en su cara.  
\- Si, buscaría alcohol en la habitación de Rose, si tan solo una amiga dejara de verme como si fuera una presa - Se pregunto internamente por que el Vagabundo Caprichoso no le conto lo que sus amigos le hicieron, ¿Acaso conspiraba contra el? No, eso era tonto, ese exiliado le temia demasiado como para matarlo.  
\- Wow, y yo que pensaba que te gustaba el jugo de naranja - Respondio con ligera sorpresa la chica.  
\- No para tomar, para mi cara -  
\- Oh... Entonces, te esperaremos en el comedor -

Jade se dirijo a la cena a devorarlo todo, de no ser porque la Sr. Paint seguía cocinando con la expresión de miedo en su rostro. La mutante fijo su mirada a los asientos de sus amigos, Dave luego llegaría y solo Skaia sabia que hacían Rose y John.

\- Creo que te haría gracia lo que esta sucediendo en el cobertizo, hohohoho -  
\- No ahora, Nanna - El filete lo agarraba con sus manos, devorándolo a una gran velocidad.  
\- Vamos, es para morirse -  
\- ¿Nadie te enseño modales? ¡No se molesta a una persona que esta comiendo! - El enojo comenzó a desaparecer cuando noto los pasteles cubiertos %80 de azúcar pura, y %20 de sangre.  
\- Deberías tener más cuidado con como utilizas tu lengua, niña - Tortas tapados de cuchillos se lanzaron hacia ella, y Jade corrió como si le persiguiera un negro.

Al cerrar la puerta la 'canina' transporta en seguida la heladera junto a la salida y entrada. En estos momentos ella pensó porque no se transporto ella al principio, de esa forma no tendría que huir tan alocadamente... Y darse un baño luego. 

Sus ojos voltearon hacia adelante. El vagabundo Caprichoso agonizaba tirado, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas intentando mirar su inexistente lengua, que debería estar en su boca de no ser porque fue amputado y mutilado por los crueles jugadores, con la mandíbula abierta fluyendo la sangre hacia el suelo, tan asqueroso que gruño un poco, al menos ella no lo limpiaría.

\- ¿Con que otro de sus chistes? - Pregunto poco interesada, y más bien molesta - ¡Y dejen de besarse en frente de los demás - El leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ya no tan bronceadas como antes, pese al cambio compartir afecto todavía le hacia feliz, ese gusto todavía se encontraba en el fondo de su ser.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Harley! Aunque esta era para tu Joker - Respondió la humana-minina con risas. - Lo dices porque estas más sola que Hitler en el once, Jade - Revela su hermano ectobiologico.

La mutante canina gruñe aun más por el comentario, patalea hacia la salida pero se tropieza con alguien - ¿Dave? - El se soba la cabeza para luego mirarla - ¿Jade...? ¡Santa mierda! ¡¿Quien daño al preciado Vagabundo Caprichoso?! - Quizás fue el furioso e iracundo grito del semi-cuervo que provoco el dedo índice de señalado a Jade para inculparla de la pareja, o tal vez las ansias de reírse del humillado como otra broma cruel, las razones podían ser variadas.

Eso no evito un pequeño y corto suspiro lleno de melancolía que hizo lamentar a Dave el mirarla con enojo ademas de casi acusarla también, solo por un momento. Pues Harley se defendió a gritos, lo cual ocasiono una pelea verbal entre los jugadores de Tiempo y Espacio.

Chesire y Eggbert observaron la lucha como si se tratara de su telenovela favorita, después de todo los dos meses no se aprovecharían solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de mil años luz he actualizado.
> 
> Lo lamento tanto, llevo meses sin actualizar, y la verdad es que no tengo razones para defenderme, solo que los estudios pegaron fuerte (?).
> 
> Lo bueno es que ya tengo el final planeado, aunque me falta desarrollar más la trama. De momento estoy estoy escribiendo el capitulo cinco, aunque deba leer otra vez por milésima vez el acto seis, obvio que no lo leeré por completo jsjsjsjs. Todavía no puedo creer que en un mes se cumplirá el primer aniversario de esta obra, y solo subí cuatro esplendidos capítulos, tendré que estar al full para cerrar el primer año de la creación mi historia con al menos seis capítulos, aunque haya demasiadas probabilidades de no llegar a ese numero... Lo bueno es que ahora puedo poner John Egbert/Rose Lalonde y a Nanna.
> 
> Entonces si no muero nos veremos después, ¡Bye!


End file.
